


I'll Cover You

by amycooper



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-09 02:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13471317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amycooper/pseuds/amycooper
Summary: Everything catches up to Paul.  Thankfully Hugh is there to catch him when he falls.Diverges from canon after S1E12.





	1. Chapter 1

Hugh didn’t like it.

Paul was giving him a smile full of bravado that was perhaps more fragile looking then he realized. Hugh couldn’t stop himself from taking his hands, despite being in engineering where all could see.

“Just one last jump, to get back to the right universe,” Paul said with Tilly looking on nervously from behind. 

“We’ll explain everything after,” Tilly intoned.

Hugh nodded. They really didn’t have a choice. He hadn’t had much chance to catch up on everything that happened between his death and his seemingly miraculous resurrection. But he knew that this universe was profoundly unsafe. The longer they stayed here, the longer Paul, and the rest of the ship, were in danger. So he gave an encouraging nod before reluctantly breaking contact.

Paul surprised him by engulfing him in a hug. Instinctively Hugh wrapped his hands around his partner, holding him by the back of his head. If their last kiss in engineering was full of swagger and promise, this was something different. Something desperate and lost. The moment past quickly and all too soon Paul stepped back, took a deep breath and turned. 

As he watched Paul prep for the jump, Hugh couldn’t help but wonder what happened while he was…gone. Before Paul had been catatonic aside from some mumbled nonsense. Now he appeared healthy, albeit tired. He glanced at Tilly and the two shared an apprehensive look.

Within moments they could hear Saru announcing that they were on black alert and about to attempt a jump back into their own universe.

“Ready?” Tilly asked.

Paul nodded.

Hugh took another step forwards toward the chamber, towards Paul and…

Paul was screaming. The ship shook, like before, but Hugh managed to remain upright. Inside the chamber he could see Paul screaming in pain and then, abruptly, it was over.

Hugh didn’t wait for Paul to get out. He was opening the door just as Paul was shakily getting onto his feet. His eyes were normal. It was his Paul, right there with a wavering smile looking back at him. Hugh was still concerned, but let out a sigh of relief. Hugh took his head and led him out of the chamber.

“The readings are similar to last time,” Tilly said, just as Saru’s voice came on confirming that they made it back home successfully.

“I did it,” Paul said, almost in awe. Much like when he brought Hugh back just an hour earlier.

“Yeah, Paul, you did,” Hugh grinned back.

Then, suddenly, Paul collapsed in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may notice that this has become a three chapter fic. Hugh and Tilly talked too much while in sickbay, so blame them. Fluffy to follow in the next chapter!

It was a testament to Dr. Culber’s concentration that Cadet Tilly didn’t distract him.  She was pacing in tight circles the sickbay floor, a few feet from Lt. Stamet’s bed.  By the time Hugh had a diagnosis, she had begun mumbling to himself.  

“...I meant well.  He seemed to be doing fine.  I should have known better.  He hid it last time so I should have known...oh God, he’s going to die and it’ll be all my fault-”

“Cadet,” Hugh said firmly but softly.

“...I’ll be the first cadet in Starfleet history to kill my superior officer.  Twice.  I just-”

Twice?  Hugh frowned and went over to her side of the biobed, as he didn’t want to raise his voice.  “Cadet.  Tilly.  Calm down.  Lt. Stamets is going to be just fine.”

“Really?!”

Hugh winced slightly at her raised voice and, sure enough, Paul groaned, mumbled a little and tried to curl in on his side.  Hugh softly ran his fingers through Paul’s hair and sure enough he could see Paul relax back into a deep sleep.

“He’s suffering from exhaustion,” Hugh explained.

“Oh.” Tilly said.  “Oh!” She whisper-shouted, putting her hand over her mouth.  “So sorry.”

“It’s okay.  I take it he didn’t get much sleep while I was away.”

“No, not unless you count the coma.”

“Coma?”  That was an escalation to the catatonic state Paul was in when he, well, when he died.  “I take it he got worse before he got better.”

“Yeah.”  Tilly looked guilty.  Which was odd because:

“Commander Saru told me you were instrumental to his recovery,” Hugh said.

“Well, um.  Yeah.  Kind of.”  If anything she looked even more guilty.

“Is there something you’d-”

“I’m so sorry I’m so, so sorry, Doctor Culber but he died a little. I think I killed him a little; I mean, one minute it was working and the next minute they were declaring him dead but then his heart started beating again after everyone left but then he was in a coma and when he finally woke up it was just like he was suddenly well and wouldn’t stop to-” Tilly stopped suddenly, taking in a deep much needed breath.

“Tilly, it’s okay,” Hugh gestured to a nearby empty biobed.  He gave Paul a little pat before following after her.  “Have a seat.”

Tilly obeyed.  

“Paul’s going to be alright.”

“You’re not just saying that?”

“No,” Hugh couldn’t help but look back at his sleeping partner, as if to convince himself.  “All the hyperactivity of the white matter in his brain is gone.  His hormonal levels suggest severe exhaustion.”  As well as someone who’d been recently under a great deal of stress, Hugh added mentally.

“Oh, so...that’s good.  He just needs some sleep.”

“Yeah, he just needs some sleep.”  Hugh said, “So do you, I believe.  When was the last time you had a chance to get some rest.”

“Well, I did grab a couple of quick naps in the last few days.”

Hugh gave her a look.

“I’m going to my quarters right now and going to bed.”

“That sounds like an excellent idea, Cadet.”

“I think you should do the same,” said a voice. Hugh and Tilly turned to the CMO, who was standing in the doorway.  “We can have Lt. Stamets beamed into your quarters.  He’ll rest better there than he will here anyway.”

“Are you sure ma’am?” 

“We have everything under control, Dr. Culber, and quite frankly you’re not currently on the rooster anyway.”  The CMO walked over and, to Hugh’s surprise, gave him a short hug.  “We’re glad to have you back.  Now go home and take care of your partner.”

“Yes ma’am.” Hugh smiled gently.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I managed to get the stomach flu followed by a cold, plus a couple family crises came up. It hasn't be the easiest couple of weeks. I'm feeling better now and was finally able to finish off this chapter, and the whole fic!

It was apparently too much to ask that Paul sleep through beaming into their bedroom. Just as he was getting his bearings, Paul mumbled as he sat up slowly. Hugh was torn between getting him to lay back down or getting him better settled for a long overdue night’s sleep.

“Come on, Paul. Let’s get you into something more comfortable.”

“Hmm.” Paul snorted and started struggling out of his uniform.

Hugh got down to the floor and helped get his shoes off while the blurry-eyed scientist struggled with his shirt. Hugh fetched Paul’s pajamas leaving Paul to take care of his own pants.

“I missed you,” Paul said as Hugh handed him his pjs. 

“I know.” Hugh rubbed Paul’s arm and stepped back to give Paul some space to get dressed. Paul put his pants on, then stopped, fingering the cloth of his top. “I thought I lost you forever. I thought…” He trailed off as he began sobbing quietly.

“Hey, Paul,” Hugh closed in, kneeled down and enveloped his partner in a hug. Too exhausted to hold it in any longer, Paul leaned into his embrace and let himself finally mourn for the man who was back and holding him tight.

“It’s okay. I’m here.” Hugh rubbed Paul’s back as he held him. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Paul grabbed onto Hugh’s sleeve with one hand and gripped the fabric of his tunic with the other. The two just sat there until Paul’s sobs calmed and his breathing evened out. Then, reluctantly, Hugh pulled back. He needed to get Paul into bed still. His partner was still sleep deprived. Paul’s face was wet, his eyes half-closed already and he was listing a little. 

He was beautiful, Hugh thought. How did he get so lucky?

“Come on. Let’s get your shirt on.” Hugh said, helping Paul get it over his head and pulling it down once Paul managed to get his arms in the sleeves.

“Stay with me,” Paul said.

“That’s the plan,” Hugh said, kicking off his shoes.

Paul scooted up a little as Hugh pulled back the covers then tucked him in. Paul watched Hugh as he got himself quickly ready for bed; Paul may have been exhausted, but he was unwilling to close his eyes and let Hugh out of his sight. Only when Hugh had shimmied into bed himself and took Paul in his arms would his partner close his eyes.

“Don’t do that again,” Paul mumbled.

Hugh sighed and hugged him.

“I mean it. I’m not sure I can take losing you again,” Paul said.

“I don’t plan on going anywhere,” Hugh said, carding a his fingers through Paul’s hair.

Paul was silent for a while and Hugh thought that maybe he felt back to sleep until Paul opened his eyes.

“I see it happened. Everytime I close my eyes, I see it happen again.” Paul frowned, “You’d think, now that you’re back…”

Hugh sighed. “It doesn’t work that way.” This would be something they should talk about further, when Paul was rested. “Just...try to focus on my hands. You feel them, right?” 

Paul nodded mutely while Hugh continued to fun his fingers through Paul’s hair.

“I should be the one comforting you,” Paul said. His eyes were closing again, but he continued on. “You’re the one that died.”

Hugh kissed him gently on the lips. “I’m fine, Paul. Go to sleep.”

Clearly Paul was too exhausted to argue. Within moments his hands, which were holding fistfuls of Hugh’s uniform, relaxed and his breathing evened out.

Hugh dared another kiss, light and delicate, on his lover’s forehead before he too drifted off to sleep.


End file.
